Clínica Shikon
by Dark Kasami
Summary: Kagome es una Médico Veterinario. Inuyasha acaba de graduarse recurriendo a ella. Ella liberal y él no tanto. Veamos como se va desarrollando esta historia de amor. Capítulo 2
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Clínica Shikon**

Despertó sin querer, mirando a su alrededor. Aún estaba oscuro, sonrió. _Tengo más tiempo para dormir. _ Se acurrucó nuevamente entre sus cobijas y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida…

Contesta ahora mismo, es tu celular.. Contesta ahora mismo es…

No podía ser cierto, ¿no podían dejarla dormir? Y estúpido tono que había escogido, lo cambiaría cuando estuviera totalmente despierta. Abrió un ojo y busco su celular, que estaba a lado de su cama.

-Bueno…- decía para después bostezar- ¿Quién es?-

-¿Aún sigues dormida?- dijo en tono de burla- Que raro…-

-Pues claro- se tallo un ojo con el dorso de su mano- ¿Qué pasa Miroku, qué quieres a esta hora?-

-Llego un pacientito que requiere que lo cheques-

-¿No hay nadie?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Nop, nadie. Sólo estoy con Shippo-

_Genial. Maldita Kikyo, se supone que era su turno. _Miro el reloj que marcaba las 5 am. Se estiro lo más que pudo y volvió a atender el celular.

-Estaré allá en diez minutos-

* * *

-¡Muchas gracias doctora!- decía la señora mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su gatito- Perdone por molestarla a estas horas, pero no sabía qué hacer-

-No se preocupe, para eso estamos- sonrió- Lo bueno es que sólo fue algo que se quitará rápidamente si sigue con el tratamiento-

-Si doctora- la señora se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- y de nuevo gracias-

-No hay de qué- Miroku apareció para acompañar a la señora a la salida.

Se desplomó en su silla, tenía demasiado sueño.  
Kagome a sus veinticinco años ya había abierto su propia clínica veterinaria. Trabajaba junto con su prima Kikyo y su mejor amiga Sango. Las tres habían cursado veterinaria y habían salido con muy buenos promedios, siendo la más destacada, Kagome. Tenía muy buena habilidad como cirujana y qué decir como médico. Con ayuda del dinero que tenía ahorrado y con el préstamo que sus padres le hicieron, pudo abrir la clínica, invitando a Kikyo y a Sango a trabajar con ella. Como era una clínica de 24 horas, tuvo que contratar a Miroku y a Shippo para que cuidarán y ayudaran en la noche.

-¿Fue algo grave?- pregunto Miroku mientras se sentaba en la silla donde antes estaba la señora.

-La verdad no- frunció el ceño- ¿Y dónde carajos está Kikyo? Se supone que es su turno- Miroku se encogió de hombros.

-Intente hablarle a su celular y me mandaba directo a buzón, y Sango como vive más lejos no tenía caso molestarla.

-Si sigue así no me quedará otra alternativa que contratar a otro médico-

-La verdad es que no estaría nada mal, viendo que últimamente ha faltado mucho- Miroku vio a Kagome con sus pronunciadas ojeras, producto del cansancio que tenía. Admiraba mucho a Kagome, sabiendo que a su corta edad ya había logrado lo que siempre quiso.

_Miau, miau_. Un pequeño gatito entro a su consultorio.

-¡Oh Buyo!- Kagome sonrió, el gatito fue hasta ella para que lo cargara- Ven acá pequeñín- lo agarro y lo abrazo fuertemente. Luego miro a Miroku. –Pues intenta localizar a Kikyo, por favor, y dile que necesito que venga, tengo que hablar con ella.

-Si Kagome- Se paró y fue a su escritorio a tratar de localizar a la que pronto, ya no estaría ahí. Sonrió de felicidad.

* * *

El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, las calles estaban concurridas y llenas de vida. Un joven miraba indeciso el lugar, ¿En serio lo habían mandado ahí?. Miro la clínica que tenía enfrente. Tenía un ventanal dónde se veían a las personas esperando su turno para pasar, y a lado la puerta principal, adornada con huellitas de animales. Miro arriba viendo el nombre del lugar "Clínica Shikon. 24 hrs" contaba con dos pisos, pintados de colores vivos y llamativos. _Si que esta grande. _Miro de nuevo el papel que tenía en sus manos y volvió a fijar la vista en la puerta.

-Bien, aquí vamos- y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ayame, necesito que le marques a Shigure, y decirle que ya están sus medicamentos- Se paró enfrente del escritorio de su secretaria mientras revisaba unas hojas.

-Si Kagome- busco en el directorio para después volverse hacía ella- Kagome, ese joven te busca-

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál?- Ayame le señalo al joven que estaba sentado en la orilla del lugar, leyendo una revista. Kagome se quedó mirándolo detenidamente. Era un joven muy guapo, tenía su cabello negro agarrado en una coleta, piel blanca y ¿Ojos dorados? Que inusual… y sexy.

-Sólo déjame terminar de arreglar estos papeles y pásalo a mi consultorio por favor-

-Está para comerse, ¿verdad?- Ayame le sonrió con una sonrisa pervertida- Si quieres paso a las demás consultas con Sango mientras aprovechas tu tiempo a solas con el joven-

-Jajaja si serás Ayame- le sonrió negando con la cabeza y caminando hacía su consultorio.

Justo cuando termino de guardar los archivos tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante-

El joven de antes abrió y entro, yendo a estrechar su mano

-Mucho gusto, Doctora Kagome- sonrió. Kagome le estrecho la mano y lo invito a sentarse con un gesto de mano.

-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?-

-Vengo de la Universidad de Tokio, y la maestra Kaede me mando con usted- Kagome lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Kaede?- ella había sido su maestra, y la cual la había ayudado bastante en su formación.

-Si, verá, usted…-

-Oye- Kagome lo interrumpió- ¿Qué edad tienes?- el joven la miro sorprendido.

-Tengo veintidós-

-Bien, yo tengo veinticinco, así que por favor, no me hables tan formalmente que me saca de mis casillas, háblame de tú.- le sonrio, haciendo que el chico también sonriera- ¿Tu nombre?-

-Inuyasha Taisho-

-Bien Inuyasha, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Kaede me mando contigo- sonrío- para que me dieras trabajo, acabo de graduarme y ella me recomendó venir contigo. Por lo que dice de ti, eres muy buena cirujano y yo voy para eso. No es necesario que me pagues, pues aún no tengo experiencia, pero en verdad quiero aprender de ti. Sé que has sido invitada varias veces a conferencias de medicina y no cualquiera es invitado a esos eventos.- la miro fijamente- Déjame trabajar contigo.

-Bueno…- sonrió. Definitivamente ese joven tenía seguridad y eso le gusto.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Pues después de tantos años de alejarme del mundo del fanfic, pues quise probar de nuevo, perdí la práctica pero aquí estoy, ¡intentando recuperarla de nuevo! Jojoj.**

**Aquí Kagome es 3 años mayor que Inuyasha, y por lo mismo es más segura de si misma. Inuyasha será un poco más teto jajaja.**

**Espero que les agrade y los veo para el próximo capítulo.**

**Dark Kasami**


	2. Chapter 2

Quiero aclarar unas cosas antes de empezar el capítulo.

Este será un fic algo liberal, sin llegar a lo obsceno. Así que les agradecería que fueran open mind acá relax el asunto jaja.  
Casi siempre veo que manejan a los personajes masculinos como seres que pueden estar con quien sea y a los personajes femeninos como sumisos y eso la verdad no me gusta mucho.  
Me gustan los personajes femeninos que saben respetarse y saben disfrutar sin caer en el "qué dirán". Así que este fic está orientado a eso.

El primer capítulo fue para que más o menos entendieran como estaba la cosa. Y ahora sí, ya viene lo bueno.

Espero les guste.

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko-sama.**

**Clínica Shikon**

**-Capítulo 2-**

-Bien Inuyasha, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Kaede me mando contigo- sonrío- para que me dieras trabajo, acabo de graduarme y ella me recomendó venir aquí. Por lo que dice de ti, eres muy buena cirujano y yo voy para eso. No es necesario que me pagues, pues aún no tengo experiencia, pero en verdad quiero aprender de ti. Sé que has sido invitada varias veces a conferencias de medicina y no cualquiera es invitado a esos eventos.- la miro fijamente- Déjame trabajar contigo.

-Bueno…- sonrió. Definitivamente ese joven tenía seguridad y eso le gusto.

-¿Entonces…?- Se puso rígido. Vio como ella estaba pensando las cosas. ¿Lo aceptaría?

-Verás, tengo a dos médicos trabajando conmigo y otros dos ayudantes que están en la noche- eso lo desilusionó un poco, ¿era un no entonces?- pero…- esa palabrita hizo que abriera más los ojos. Empezó a sudar frío, expectante a lo que fuera a decir a continuación – una de las médicos no me tiene muy contenta. Iba a despedirla en la mañana pero aún no he podido contactarla- vio como le sonreía, haciendo que se sonrojara. _Maldita sea no seas ridículo, ¡no tienes por qué sonrojarte!_

Kagome observo como el muchacho se sonrojaba, aquello le hizo mucha gracia haciendo que sonriera más y por lo mismo aquel joven se viera más nervioso. _¡Que adorable! Y diablos… _razono un poco viéndolo más detenidamente. _Está como un tren._

_-_Estarás a prueba- dijo por fin.

-¿A prueba?-

-Así es- sonrió- te daré la oportunidad de que pertenezcas al equipo Shikon-

-¡Gracias!- sonrió. Demostraría que valía la pena. -¿Cuándo comienzo?- pregunto entusiasmado.

\- Si no tienes nada que hacer, puedes comenzar ahora mismo-

-¡Claro que sí!-

-De acuerdo- se puso seria- las próximas consultas las darás y yo estaré al pendiente. Necesito ver cómo te desenvuelves. Y si todo sale bien, empezaras a ayudarme en las cirugías más adelante- se levantó y se dirigió a un mueble de donde saco una bata y se la entrego- Póntela, vamos a empezar- Inuyasha la tomo con una enorme sonrisa. Le iba a enseñar quién era. No por nada también fue el mejor de su generación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Puff! Que cansada estoy- se desplomó en el sillón de la sala de espera. A estas horas ya no había muchos pacientitos. Miro a Ayame que seguía tecleando unas cosas en la computadora.- ¿Y Kagome?-

-Mmm…- dejó de escribir y miró a Sango con una sonrisa- Has estado trabajando todo el día y no te pude pasar el chisme- ante la última palabra ya tenía a Sango frente a su escritorio.

-¡Dime! ¿Qué paso?- preguntó rápidamente- ¿Por fin despidieron a esa maldita?- sonrió con satisfacción- Si es así ya era hora, desde cuando le habíamos dicho a Kagome que la corriera-

-Aún no, pero es algo mejor- sonrió pervertidamente.

-¿Qué puede ser mejor que despedir a Kikyo?- la miro dudosa.

-Pues…-iba a contarle lo sucedido cuando del consultorio de Kagome salió el último paciente, despidiéndose de las chicas, y tras él salió Kagome junto con un chico desconocido para Sango pero que la dejo perpleja ¡Era guapísimo!.  
Kagome las miro sonriendo.

-Chicas, les quiero presentar a Inuyasha, estará a prueba-

-Un placer- inclinó su cabeza en forma de saludo y les sonrió. Sonrisa que dejo a todas sin habla.

-A Ayame ya la habías conocido- Kagome recobró la compostura - es nuestra secretaria estrella- rió para sus adentros cuando Ayame le guiñó el ojo a Inuyasha y le sonrió coquetamente, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara un poco – Y ella es mi mejor médico, Sango Taijiya- Sango fue hasta él y estrecharon sus manos.

-¡Vaya Kagome, te luciste!- le dijo viendo de arriba abajo a Inuyasha. Él sólo atinó a fruncir el ceño y sonrojarse más ante el escrutinio de Sango. _Pero qué demonios… _

-Sango lo vas a asustar- le reprochó Ayame.

-Ya, ya- se alejó de él para volver a sentarse en el sillón. Kagome rio al ver como se comportaban esas dos. Se dirigió de nuevo a Inuyasha.

-Quiero que estés aquí mañana temprano- saco su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón- pásame tu número también-

-Claro- intercambiaron números. Platicaron un rato más e Inuyasha se fue, dejando a las chicas.

-Será una semana interesante, ¿o no creen chicas?- dijo Ayame viendo por donde había salido Inuyasha.

-¡Dios! ¡Te lo quieres tirar!- rio Kagome.

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo haría?- se defendió.

-Apoyo a Ayame- Sango levanto su mano.

-Sango tú no tienes voz en esto, estas saliendo con Miroku- acuso Kagome.

-¡Hey! No metas a Miroku – murmuro molesta- Me estaba divirtiendo- se cruzó de brazos.- Aparte tú no te quedas atrás- la miro de nuevo. Kagome levanto ambas manos.

-De acuerdo tú ganas-

-Aceptemos que somos el club de las liberales- dijo Ayame con una sonrisa.

\- Totalmente- dijeron las otras dos.

-Menos tú Sango, eres papa casada- volvió a decir la azabache.

-¡Kagome!- todas rieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sintió como todo le daba vueltas. Le besaron el cuello y fueron bajando hasta llegar a sus senos. Con la boca tomaron uno, besándolo y mordiéndolo delicadamente, mientras el otro era atendido por la mano experta. Sentía como su zona de abajo se humedecía más y más. La tumbaron boca arriba sobre la cama; observo como su amante sonreía con satisfacción. Se separó un poco de ella e hizo que se volteara quedando a espaldas de él.

-Dios, Kagome- susurró. La observo detalladamente, le gustaba está mujer. Su cabello suelto, su espalda, fue bajando la vista hasta encontrarse con su bien formado trasero, lo agarro masajeándolo fuerte sin llegar a lastimarla; hizo que alzara más su trasero y llevo su boca al botón de placer de Kagome.

-Ban… Bankotsu…- gimió de placer mientras agarraba fuertemente las sábanas. Sintió como la lengua de él quería introducirse en ella para luego ir a su clítoris de nuevo y empezar esa danza que la estaba volviendo loca.

Bankotsu era un amigo muy íntimo de ella. Se habían conocido años atrás en un Congreso Veterinario de pequeñas especies. Les había tocado en la misma mesa y no tardo el fijarse en él. Ese cabello largo trenzado, tez morena y esos ojos negros como la noche le habían llamado bastante la atención y supo que él también se había fijado en ella. Empezaron a conocerse, salir, y hacerse finalmente buenos amigos. Se gustaban pero ninguno de ellos quería algo serio, así que sólo de vez en cuando se hacían compañía; como esta noche.

Sintió como esa corriente eléctrica empezaba a fluir desde su vientre hasta recorrer todo su cuerpo, grito de puro placer, mientras Bankotsu se lo seguía proporcionando. Cuando termino, sintió enseguida el miembro de su amigo en su entrada. Ella alzó el trasero invitándolo a entrar y él no se lo hizo esperar.

-Sí que tenías ganas- murmuro acostado a lado de ella. Había sido una buena noche de sexo.

-Ni me lo digas- se incorporó buscando su ropa – tengo un médico novato en mi clínica- Bankotsu alzo ambas cejas.

-¿Y te gusta?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama, también comenzando a buscar su ropa. Siempre era lo mismo; terminaban de hacer lo que tenían que hacer, se vestían mientras platicaban un poco para luego cada quien tomar su camino.

-Me agrada si- término de ponerse su ropa interior y fue por su pantalón – Como diría Ayame, esta para comerse y despierta en nosotras ese instinto violador- rio.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Inuyasha empezara a trabajar con ellas. Y la verdad es que si estaba para comerse, y quien mejor que Bankotsu para liberar esa bomba sexual que Inuyasha creaba en ella.

-Pues me agrada que despierte eso en ti y que vengas conmigo para calmarte- la miro detenidamente, observando sus curvas. Kagome sólo empezó a reír.

-¡Que cosas dices!- termino de vestirse al igual que él.

-Jaja vamos, te llevaré a tu casa- agarraron sus cosas y salieron de la casa de Bankotsu.

-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha había demostrado ser muy capaz en las consultas y el trato con los animales. Tenía mucha habilidad en ello.

-Eres muy bueno, debo reconocerlo- soltó una vez que estuvieron solos en su consultorio.

-Lo sé- sonrió con orgullo.

-Que arrogante- dijo y empezó a reír. Inuyasha también rio pero al cabo de un momento se encontró solo observándola detalladamente. Le gustaba el sonido de su risa y el brillo que desprendía al verla feliz. ¿Era raro pensar eso?

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Kagome un poco nerviosa al sentirse observada de esa forma. Inuyasha cayó en si y se sonrojo un poco.

-Oh perdón…eh… iré a preguntarle a Ayame si hay más consultas- se levantó rápidamente y salió. Era la mejor excusa que tenía para salir de ahí, aunque eso significara ser acosado por la peliroja.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto al vacio Kagome son un ligero sonrojo.

Ya tenía dos semanas trabajando ahí y la verdad es que se sentía demasiado a gusto, supo que habían dado con la tal Kikyo y que por fin la habían despedido; al parecer se armo grande pero no supo más.

Alcabo de la primer semana se dio cuenta que observaba mucho a la azabache. Su frondoso y suave cabello que caía en cascada por su espalda para ser tomado entre sus manos, en sus expresivos ojos color chocolate, su respingada nariz, sus carnosos labios que reclamaban ser besados hasta saciarse, su cuello, la curva que se pronunciaba de sus senos gritando que querían ser liberados y tomados entre sus manos, su estrecha cintura y que decir de sus piernas y su trasero. Esa mujer en pocas palabras era perfecta.

Negó para sí mismo. Debía pensar otra cosa o tendría una erección, una dolorosa erección a plena luz del día. Pero era demasiado. No podía sacársela de la cabeza.

-Tengo que saber más de ella- susurro para sí mismo y sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente.  
A lo mejor muchas no estarán de acuerdo en esto y otras sí. Pero vamos, se escribe para divertirse ¿o no?  
Los comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**Un saludo a las chicas guapas que dejaron review en el cap anterior.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Peace &amp; Love**

**Dark Kasami**


End file.
